


Chance Encounter

by nephilimswitchlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimswitchlight/pseuds/nephilimswitchlight
Summary: Din knew sometime he would have to meet his riduur's family, he just never expected it to be in an aerial firefight. Or that his brother in law would be aiming at Luke himself.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Comments: 45
Kudos: 225





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Star Wars story I've ever done. Mostly because despite always being a part of the fandom, it has seemed too daunting to write for. I was absolutely pulled back in by Mandalorian, and then Dinluke. Figured I could try my hand at writing them. Hope I did them justice!   
> This takes place in some limbo time after they've connected and fallen in love without any specifics on how that happened. Was written with a starting prompt from Tumblr of, "Does he know about the baby?" Though it changed a bit to suit Grogu/Dinluke more. Hope you enjoy!

Meeting Luke’s family wasn’t how Din expected this mission to go. The circumstances weren’t likely what any of them were expecting when they finally got a chance to meet. Especially as neither he nor Luke were looking to take any missions in the first place, and he didn’t think Luke’s family knew he existed.

When the request came though, neither felt right refusing. For once, it was Cara who came to him with a call for help. An Imperial ship had been canvasing Nevarro for days. She and Greef were certain they were searching the planet for a good place to set up another base. Neither wanted them to get far enough to do so.

“Don’t know what they’re thinking.” The marshal’s blue image remarked dryly, her arms crossed over her chest. “We’ve chased them off twice. You down to make it a third time?”

He glanced at Luke, who was standing a small distance outside of the holo transmitter's range. His  _ jetti  _ gave an immediate nod, one that Grogu in his arms copied. Din was thankful for his helmet as it hid his besotted smile his kid’s reaction brought to his face. 

“We’re in.” he told her as soon as he got their agreement. “Have to drop the kid somewhere safe, and far away from Imperials first. Will be there soon.”

“Wait, did you say we?”

He just hummed in agreement and cut off the connection, earning a soft chuckle from the blonde at his side. 

“Where did you have in mind to take Grogu to?” he asked curiously, the kid letting out a questioning coo of his own. 

“Tatooine.” he replied as he took the little womp rat into his own arms. He then leaned down to press his forehead into Luke’s.

Luke hummed and lifted a hand to rest on Din’s neck. “Tatooine?” he asked skeptically, causing Din to chuckle. 

“I know someone. She’ll keep him safe.”

He agreed with his assessment without hesitation. He knew Din wouldn’t trust his kid with just anyone, and seemed very excited to meet someone he so easily did. 

Din knew Peli had been the best choice to go to. She was delighted to see Grogu as always, and even more delighted at learning his name. 

“Grogu, huh? What a perfect little name for a perfect little creature.” she looked up to Luke and Din, a contemplative look crossing her features. 

“And who is your mysterious friend, Mando?”

“Luke Skywalker, ma’am.” he introduced himself softly with a kind smile. 

Peli’s eyes went a little wide, but after a moment she nodded. “Alright then. Little Grogu is safe with me. You go off with the Jedi and do whatever it is you have to, Mando.”

He thanked her, and then lightly brushed Grogu’s head in goodbye. He received a soft coo in response, a sound that was repeated when Luke copied the gesture. They shared a goodbye with Peli as well before boarding the ship. 

As they settled in the cockpit, he turned his head to face his _ cyare _ “How’d she know you are a Jedi?”

Luke let out a small chuckle. “My name is known pretty well, Din. Especially here. I was kinda the Alliance’s poster boy.”

“Ah.” he nodded, removed his helmet, and then gave him a small smile. “I didn’t pay all too much attention to either side of the war.”

“I know.” Luke’s hand reached out to rest over Din’s. 

He didn’t say anything else, a fact Din greatly appreciated. He was always thankful for that; Luke’s easy acceptance of who Din was. He was completely understanding and accepting of Din for his true self. It was part of what caused him to fall for the  _ jetii _ in the first place. 

Feelings for Luke were the last thing he expected to come up. He had been asked to join him and Grogu at his developing, hidden Jedi school and jumped on it. If he was honest, he hadn’t expected the invitation at all, though he accepted with no hesitation. He thought he was going to be enjoying some down time with his  _ ad’ika _ . He thought maybe he’d find some peace and quiet for once. Instead, he found so much more in the soft hearted Jedi. 

Luke was kind, protective and understanding. He was also funny and a bit of a space cadet sometimes. Though Din found that far more enduring than anything. He and the Jedi instantly clicked and it didn’t take long at all for love to develop. 

His  _ riduur  _ wanted to know everything about him, and for once he wasn’t opposed to sharing. Especially because the other man opened up to him as easily. He knew all of Luke’s past, and Luke knew most of his. The only thing they hadn’t shared yet were their loved ones. The people they cared for. 

Din’s was out of a selfish desire to keep Luke to himself. To keep their bubble of happiness to include only them. To the extent that he had barely even mentioned his friends to the other man. Just on the off chance it somehow brought them crashing down on them. Which he supposed explained Luke’s excitement at meeting Peli. 

“She was really nice.” he remarked as they jumped into hyperspace towards Nevarro.

Din hummed in agreement. “I trust her.”

“Of course you do, you left Grogu with her.” Luke replied with a beaming smile. “I’m excited to meet your other friends.”

“You’ve met Cara. Sort of.”

Luke’s cheeks darkened. “Uhm, I don’t remember her at all. I was a bit distracted by the pretty Mandalorian and his adorable son.”

“Ahh,” Din’s own face flushed at the words. Luke’s expression morphed into something delightfully soft as he did. 

“I am excited to actually meet her.” he assured him. “She’s your family, excitement doesn’t completely cover it.”

“Even though it involves taking out a ship full of Imps?”

“You’ve seen my X-wing.” he replied with a teasing grin. “I’m very good at that.”

Din laughed and reached over to thread his fingers with Luke’s. “Yes, that’s true.”

“It's also how I met basically my entire family. I consider it a bonding experience at this point.”

He gave another chuckle and they lapsed into comfortable silence for the rest of the flight. Something that wasn’t hard for either of them to do. Neither needed to fill the room with words to experience the warmth of the other.

Even with the silence, the trip happened in quick order. When they reached the system, they came out of hyperspace a distance away from the planet. A choice made in order to circumvent the notice of the Imperial ship as they entered the atmosphere. As they descended, Luke gave its shadow an uneasy look. 

“Should I have brought my X-wing?” he questioned. “She did say they were orbiting right? Not looking like they're going to land? We may need more than one fighter.”

“If it comes to an aerial fight, I’m sure they’ll have something you can use.” he assured him. 

“Hope so, because I’m not letting you do it on your own.”

Din was grateful his once more in place helmet hid the answering flush. Luke’s protective determination never ceased to fill him with content jitters. He was so used to being the protector himself, he couldn’t help but enjoy his _ jetti’s _ own protective streak. 

He pushed aside his infatuated feelings as they exited the ship right outside of the city limits. As soon as they touched feet to the planet, they were met by Cara and Greef. Both of whom gave Luke a contemplative look before recognition suddenly bloomed across the former’s face. 

She raised an eyebrow in Din’s direction. “You brought the Jedi?”

Din nodded. “This is Luke Skywalker. Luke, Cara and Greef.”

“Skywalker?” they chorused together.

Luke raised a hand in greeting. “Hello. I’m glad to meet you. Din’s told me about you both.”

“Oh?” Greef asked as he turned his head to look at Din directly. 

“Din, huh?” Cara added, her lips quirking into a smile. “Getting close with the Jedi, huh Mando?”

“Yes.” he was his simple reply as he subtly turned his helmet to catch Luke’s grin in his direction. He didn’t stay looking at the mesmerizing sight for too long before turning back to his friends. “So, have a plan?”

“Start of one.” Cara replied. “Weren’t sure about it, but Skywalker changes things.”

“I do?” Luke questioned with a small curious head tilt. 

Din was sure that Cara meant Jedi things, so was surprised by her reply. “Know how to fly a TIE fighter?”

Cara’s question seemed to delight him as his face lit up in a way it rarely did around strangers. “I do! I love ships and made an effort to learn how to fly one after the Empire fell. Do you have one?”

“We busted up a base here.” Greef told him. “Found a couple intact fighters. Thought we could get their guard down a little with a ‘friendly’ ship, but we weren’t sure Mando knew how to fly one.”

“I’d be delighted to!” he gave Din a grin. “You were right; they absolutely do have something for me to fly.”

With that enthusiastic statement, Luke happily followed Greef to where their stolen TIE was. Din made to follow them, but a pointed look from Cara stopped him. 

“He uses your name.”

“I love him.” he admitted softly, knowing exactly what she was aiming for. 

A very quiet gasp escaped her. “Really?”

He gave a shallow nod. “I didn’t expect it, either. Luke is, he’s everything I didn’t know I was missing. And he loves the kid.”

“And you too.” It wasn’t a question, but he gave an answering nod anyway.

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Happy for you, Mando.”

“Thanks.”

“Come on,” she clapped her hand on his shoulder and nodded to the others’ retreating backs. “Let's go see what your boy knows about Imperial Fighters.”

Turned out that Luke knew a lot. Din was used to seeing his  _ cyar’ika _ in his X-wing. The Jedi fit fighter ships like he was made for them. He shouldn’t have been surprised that it wasn’t limited to New Republic craft. 

“I always dreamed of being a pilot. Was sure that I’d be the best possible.” he explained to them over the comm as he easily took control of the TIE. “Didn’t want to have a limited knowledge of what I could fly. Took one of these for a joy ride in what I knew would be safe space.”

He pulled off a series of stunts over their heads and Greef chuckled. “That Jedi of yours is a bit of a show off, Mando.”

“He might have a close relationship with dramatics.”

“Rude.” Luke remarked, but Din could hear the laughter in his voice. Moments later he landed the fighter and climbed out, the wide grin evident for them all to see. 

“As fun as I remembered. Should be simple to fool them into thinking I’m one of theirs. Though, I don’t have any codes to get access. Did you?”

“No.” Cara shook her head. “Though, that's not a big enough ship to have much of an armada. We’re hoping the sight of a TIE is enough to cause them to be distracted so Mando can take them by surprise.”

“Ah. Distraction. I can do that. Are we aiming to arrest them?”

“I’ve attempted to hail them a couple times as a New Republic Marshal. Just in case it was an Imperial ship without the Imps. They have ignored all attempts. That’s why we called Mando in. Arresting isn’t really our priority now.”

“Basically, you want Luke to make them think he’s a friendly long enough for us to blast them out of the sky?” Din asked and the other two nodded. 

“Essentially, yes.” Greef replied with a shrug. “Sounds easy enough, right?”

“Oh yeah. Done much harder.” Luke agreed and Greef chuckled. 

“Oh, we know you have, kid.”

Luke gave a small smile that widened as he turned to look at Din. “You ready for this?”

“After you, flyboy.”

Their plan started off without a hitch. Luke circled the planet and made a small hyperspace jump. He came out close to the cruiser on the opposite side, in order to trick them into thinking he was seeking their aid. He afforded enough of a distraction for Din to get close. Though, right as he was about to start fire was when things went off course as four TIEs came screaming out of a hatch at the back. 

Luke and he were both able to take one out a piece, but the other two twisted around them. Din wanted to fire in their direction and end the skirmish quickly. He wouldn't though. He was too concerned with mistaking his  _ riduur _ for one of the Imperials. Things got even more dicey when a Correllian Freighter burst out of hyperspace and started shooting at the TIE’s. Including Luke. 

His _ jetti _ let out a string of annoyed curses that had Din laugh. “Want me to shoot them too,  _ cyare _ ?”

“No, no. I know him.” he replied with a sigh. “Let me try and get him to stop shooting at me. You got these two taken care of?”

Seconds after Din agreed and peeled to the right to draw the TIE’s fire, he heard a line connecting to their comms. Luke’s exasperated voice called out to whoever was on the other end immediately, “For kriffs sake Han, it's Luke! Stop shooting me!”

“Kid! The hell you doing in a TIE!”

“Trying to get rid of an Imperial nuisance! Now stop trying to blow me up and help us?”

“Gotcha, Luke! Chewie, don’t shoot the crazy flying TIE. It's our pet Jedi.”

“Hey!”

Din couldn’t help the faint chuckle he gave. This must be Han Solo, Luke’s ex smuggler brother in law. Seconds later, another voice came over the comm and he realized it was his sister too. 

“Luke! Why are you attacking Imperials here?”

“Hey, Leia!” Luke replied as he spun around one of the TIE’s circling Din, taking it out before it could fire on him. Din shot him a salute he couldn’t see and shot down the remaining fighter. As soon as it was gone, Luke continued his thought in a much calmer tone of voice.

“I’m helping out some friends. You need the guys in the big ship alive?”

“Hell no!” Solo remarked vehemently. “They’re a group of thieving idealists. The New Republic has been jumping after them for weeks.”

“We were actually on our way to see you, when we got a request to see if the ship in this system was the one they were hunting.” Luke’s sister informed them before adding, “And no, we are not just shooting them down, Han! Let me try hailing them.”

Din wished he had been surprised by the outcome of her attempts. As soon as she informed them they were under arrest, instead of peacefully surrendering, they began to fire in wild abandon between the three of them. Din barely managed to roll his ship away from the blasts before they could nick his wing.

As soon as he was stable again, he called out, “Luke! You okay?”

“I’m okay.” he grunted, “Was a little close though. Can we shoot them now, Leia?”

“Go for it.”

“Wait, who is that?” Solo asked even as he returned fire of his own. 

“I’ll introduce you on the planet.” Luke replied in a chipper, eager tone. 

“You bet your ass you are, kid!”

The three ships worked together to take out their Imperial opponent. Din had fought with Luke before, but never in the sky. Despite his awe at the Jedi’s piloting skills, he found he much preferred it when he could actually see his  _ riduur _ . Especially after those shots came close to hitting them both. 

It was a relief when they finally managed to take the ship out and were able to once more land on Nevarro. A relief when he was able to actually see for himself that Luke was okay. As soon as he could see him, he felt the tightness in his shoulders loosen drastically. Though, his view of the blonde was obscured almost in an instant. The second they were off the ships, he was pulled into a tight hug by a towering wookie. 

Seconds later, two others joined the embrace with a laugh. “Been way too long kid!” he heard the man remark in a near shout. “You keep disappearing on us!”

“I’m not disappearing, Han.” Luke replied in exasperation. He shot an amused look towards Din and the man, woman and wookie turned in his direction. 

Solo’s expression darkened faster than should have been possible. The Senator’s face though, split into a grin. “Luke, is this the one who has turned you into a literal supernova of happiness?"

His _ jetti’s _ expression brightened considerably. “Yes!”

He escaped his family’s hold to make his way to Din’s side. Once there, he grasped his hand and nodded to the three before them. “Love, this is my family. My sister Leia, and brothers Han and Chewbacca. Guys, this is well, he’s; I love him.”

Leia’s face brightened alongside her twin’s. Han went slack jawed. Chewbacca called out an excited hello. Din raised his hand in an awkward wave. 

“Hello. I’m Din Djarin.”

“A Mandalorian!” Han exclaimed as if Din hadn’t spoken. “Of all the people, Luke, a bounty hunter! Kriffing hell, kid! Really!”

He continued to go on a rant about how Luke should have better instincts. Din would have been insulted if it weren’t for his combined knowledge of who Han Solo was, and Luke’s exasperatedly amused expression.

At some point after Solo had exclaimed, “I mean, he’s covered in Beskar can you even hug him!” Cara appeared at Luke and Din’s side. 

She seemed equally as amused as the Jedi and asked, “So, does he know about the kid?”

The question was enough to stop the former smuggler’s tirade as he gasped at her. “I’m sorry, did you just say  _ kid _ !”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations: jetti-jedi/ cyare-beloved, loved/ ad'ika- little one, son/ riduur- partner, husband/ cyar'ika- darling, sweetheart. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Would love to hear from you!


End file.
